Hais-moi
by Lin Konasa
Summary: Histoire de haine obsessionnel glauque qui se traduit par le jeu du chat et de la souris, sans savoir qui va vraiment bouffer l'autre. Shizaya,


Salut les gens, un tout petit os un peu chelou sur du Shizaya qui me trottait dans le crâne, c'est clairement la définition d'une relation toxique et pas bien saine mais c'est justement parce que ça ne l'est pas que ça leur va bien.

Bonne lecture

Ps : demandez la permission avant de plaquer quelqu'un sur une quelconque surface plane après lui avoir déchirer ses fringues. Merci, cordialement, Lin.

POV Izaya : Hais-moi.

On a joué à ce petit jeu pendant des années durant, à se fuir et se rattraper l'un l'autre comme si nous n'étions que deux mioches qui jouaient aux chat et à la souris. Cette réflexion me hantait depuis quelque temps. Elle me perturbait pour être plus précis, qui était le chat et qui était la souris ? Qui de nous deux cherchait l'autre et qui le fuyait ? Pendant longtemps, j'ai crut être le félin prédateur jouant avec sa proie, cette petite bestiole que tu étais et que j'aimais voir paniqué entre mes griffes. Mais depuis peu, un certain doute est venue me troubler l'esprit, depuis que, pour la première fois, je me suis sentis prisonnier et sans défense entre tes pattes et tes crocs à toi, comme si tu voulais juste me faire comprendre que c'est toi, le prédateur affamé qui finira par me bouffer tout crut violemment et sans une once de tendresse. Et à ce moment là, j'aurais dû stopper tout ce jeu stupide du chat et de la souris, du dominé maso et du sadique dominant. Mais nan, je n'ai pas put arrêter. Pourtant, je te haïssais et te hais toujours, c'est évident, tout mon amour n'est destiné qu'aux humains, alors les monstres tels que toi ne peuvent recevoir que de la haine pour tromper les règles de mon jeu. Le problème de la haine que j'éprouve pour toi Shizuo, c'est qu'elle a cette étrange tendance à virer à l'obsessionnel sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi.L'obsession, qu'est ce qu'elle fout au milieu de tout ça ? Comment suis-je finalement devenue obsédé par l'idée même de te haïr ? Et surtout pourquoi après toutes nos futiles courses poursuite et chasse à travers la ville, ai-je eut l'envie que cette haine puissante et dévastatrice que j'éprouve pour toi soit réciproque ?J'ai tellement rêvé voir fantasmer que tu me dise à quel point tu me hais, à quel point je suis la plus grosse ordure que tu n'ai jamais croiser et à quel point tu rêve toi aussi de me voir crever de ta main. J'ai voulut que tu me le montre aussi, le niveau de haine que tu ressent pour moi, j'ai eut la puissante envie qu'on continue de se fuir et de se rattraper encore plus violemment et avec encore plus de haine à chaque fois, pour savoir qui finirait par haïr assez l'autre pour le dominé complètement avant de simplement le briser.J'aurais dû tout arrêter, ce jeu stupide et ma tendance obsessionnel à te vouloir apeuré sous mon emprise, j'aurais dû arrêter, te faire simplement disparaître, ça n'aurait pas été pas été très compliqué en soit. J'aurais dû tout arrêter, parce que ce soir, tu as finis par gagner. Et maintenant, je me retrouve au milieu de ce couloir sombre, mes vêtements déchirer à mes côtés,avec l'envie encore plus dévastatrice qu'on continue à se haïr. Et cette fois-ci, je n'ai plus la possibilité de faire marche arriè suis coincé, comme il y a encore quelque minutes entre le mur et toi. Si tu savais, sale monstre, le sentiment inconnu mais jouissif qui s'est répandu en moi jusqu'à m'en retourner l'estomac lorsque j'ai comprit que oui, tu ressentais la même chose. Notre haine est réciproque, cette chose dévastatrice est si intense qu'elle en est forcément unique. Je suis le seul être que tu déteste le plus, et tu l'es pour moi. Et lorsque j'ai croisé ton regard à ce moment, ce moment fatidique où tu m'as balancer contre ce mur pour me prendre violemment d'assaut, pour que tu te délecte de me voir brisé et en sanglot à cause de toi, j'ai compris que ce sentiment était parti trop loin et que maintenant, c'est juste trop tard. Je me lèche doucement les lèvres en observant mon corps nu et meurtri, rendu ignoble par les traces, les bleus, les blessures et les plaies. La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui vais te détruire, te briser et te regarder chialer en me suppliant d'arrêter alors que tu sera le petit monstre pris au piège du fourbe informateur qui fais de ta vie un enfer. C'est moi qui vais te déchirer de l'intérieur, te rabaisser et te placer au rand de petite chose minable que je hais absolument, plus que personne. Car je refuse que tu haïsse quelqu'un d'autre que moi, alors toute la haine présente en moi est entièrement pour ta sale gueule de monstre. J'aime les humains, je les aime. Toi, tu n'es qu'un monstre méprisable que je suis le seul à avoir le droit de mépriser. Que les gens t'aiment, que tu les aimes en retour, très bien, ça n'a aucun intérêt tant que je peux voir à quel point notre si belle haine mutuelle peut s'avérer dévastatrice. Alors hais-moi pour que je te haïsses encore plus.J'aurais surement du arrêter ce jeu du chat et de la souris bien plus tôt, mais non, maintenant c'est trop tard, maintenant je n'arrêterais pas, plus jamais. Parce que tu as gagné ce soir, mais je gagnerais le prochain, pour que tu me haïsses autant que je te hais maintenant, humilié et sale, le corps tremblant dans la poussière. Je me lève et essaie de voir si un seul de mes vêtement au sol est encore dans un état correcte, et je souris en voyant que non, tu as bien déchirer tous mes fringues pour me foutre dans une rage, une haine encore plus prononcé. Putain ce que je te hais, une haine si puissante qu'elle me prend aux tripes quand je pense à toi,qui m'empêche de penser à autre chose. T'as intérêt d'être dans le même état, t'as intérêt à ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à la haine incalculable que tu me vous, à ne même pas pouvoir penser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à moi, qui te bouffe la vie et la transforme en horreur. Hais-moi suffisamment pour qu'on n'arrête jamais de se courir après, pour que ton seul but dans la vie soit de me voir souffrir et pour qu'il en soit aussi ainsi pour moi. Hais-moi encore plus fort la prochaine fois que tu me déchire de l'intérieur pour que la violence avec laquelle je ferais de même soit plus dévastatrice que tout l'amour du monde. La haine si puissante que je ressens pour toi est bien plus complaisante et intéressante que tous les sentiments que je peut éprouver pour les humains, sale monstre.


End file.
